Together Again
by xtechxnerdx
Summary: "I've got to get that engraved on something!" And he did. On the door of Lee Ping's locker. After everyone thinks Lee did it (because he got top billing) he has to clear his name and get Lynch to confess, but he seems to have disappeared. Now Lee must follow a trail of clues and peanut shells that lead him to a door he's seen before. one-sided Green Apple Slash. S2 finale spoilers.


A/N: HAPPYYY (belated;;;) BIRTHDAY ACE (heart emoticon) :'0

I was thinking about what to do and I realized "you know what would be a good gift? actUALLY FILLING THAT FANFIC PROMPT SHE GAVE ME 2 YEARS AGO...":

_Character(s): Lee, Lynch  
><em>_Others: Cam, Holger, Brandy, Chaz, Tina  
><em>_Pairing: L & L  
><em>_Prompt/Basic Synopsis:  
><em>_"__I've got to get that engraved on something!" And he did. On the door of Lee Ping's locker. After everyone thinks Lee did it (because he got top billing) he has to clear his name and get Lynch to confess, but he seems to have disappeared. Now Lee must follow a trail of clues and peanut shells that lead him to a door he's seen before.  
><em>_Genre: It's Lynch so it can go really dark. Suspense/Romance/Angst really up to you.  
><em>_Time Setting: After the Prison Blues episode but before Knock Knock.  
><em>_AU: Yes_

I'm really sorry about how long this took, ohmigod;;; and I'm only making it worse (or better?) by making it multi-chapter instead of a one-shot like I originally planned, whoops;;;

anyways, I hope you enjoy it! (and I don't take forever to update it;;;)

[btw, AU game so strong it changes the place where a quote was said (actually though, for the purpose of the story, the quote around "L and L, together again!" was said while Lee and Lynch were in the vents heading towards the incinerator in "A. Nigma Prison Blues" instead of just before going to the factory in "Knock Knock" so just watch out for that o;)]

* * *

><p>"Maybe this is just some sort of lead up to the 'next big thing', y'know?"<p>

"I don't know, it seems a little excessive, I mean, the paint at least washed out after awhile."

All around him, Lee could see students muttering behind their hands to their friends as he passed by, reminding him of the response people had after the prank, only this time he was surrounded by hushed tones instead of a rise in popularity. The whispers continued as he walked down the hall, only to be interrupted when his shortest friend, Camillio, ran up to him panting.

"Yo, ese!" Cam took in a large gasp of air before continuing. "What gives?! You go on a Lee Ping spy mission with the dude and now you wanna tell everyone you love him?!"

"Woah! What are you talking about? I'm not in love with anybody!" Lee could feel the heat rushing to his cheeks as a few of the conversations around him quieted after this statement and the other students in the hallway didn't even try to hide the fact that they were staring.

"Aw, man! Now you're blushing over him like you used to with Tina? This is worse than I thought!"

"_What's_ worse than you thought?!"

Cam pulled out his phone and shoved the screen into Lee's face, "Your crush on Lynch, dude!"

"My _what_?!" Lee instantly grabbed the phone from Cam's hands and had his mouth drop open as he saw Chaz Moneranian reporting in front of his locker, which had a series of crude markings scratched into it. In large, thick lettering, the phrase "L & L" had been scratched into the top of the locker door, with "LP + LW" written in a choppy heart below it. Chaz was just finishing up his report about how the "prank master" had somehow become interested in a completely nobody computer geek, commenting that Lee had found the single person with greasier hair than Tina, when he noticed Principal General Barrage stomping down the hallway.

"Principal General Barrage! Any comment on the admission of love by Lee Ping?"

"Oh, I got a few comments all right," Barrage snatched the microphone from Chaz and knocked the teen out of the shot before getting incredibly close to the camera and yelling, "Lee Ping! When I catch you for this utter, and _complete_, desecration of school property, you're gonna wish you kept your itty-bitty puppy crush to yourself instead of messing with Papa Barrage's school. And if you thought detention was bad, hoo _wee_, trust me, son, you got another thing coming." The slightly dazed Chaz had gotten up by this point and had the microphone shoved back to him before Principal Barrage made his way down the hallway again, his robotic eye scanning the halls for Lee's notorious red hair. Chaz fixed up his hair and straightened his jacket before flashing his usual celebrity smile.

"It looks like the Ping Manhunt is on! Who will get to him first? An angry cyborg principal, the broken-hearted Tina Dweeb, his ex-girlfriend Brandy, or me, Chaz Moneranian?" He leaned into the camera and whispered, "Not that there's any doubt about who the winner will be of course," He cleared his throat as the camera zoomed out and refocused, "Find out here, on Chaz's Corner!"

Lee shoved the phone back into his friend's hands as the video cut out, having to lean against the lockers for support before sliding down and holding his head in his hands. "I can't believe this is happening."

"Well, dude, it was kind of your own fault for writing your love into the locker like that."

"But it wasn't even m-!"

Lee was interrupted by the shouting of his European friend, Holger, who came running down the hallway with his arms waving.

"Guys! Guys! Scary cyborg man coming this way!"

"What, dude! You were supposed to keep us posted on where he was, dude!" Cam said, turning to the now panting Holger, while Lee only groaned and thumped his head into the locker behind him.

Holger paused for a second to think, "Oh, well, principal man exactly one hallway away from the Lee of Pings." Holger smiled, obviously proud of himself for fulfilling his duty.

Sure enough, the metallic clanking from down the hallway attract ed the trio's attention, where they saw Principal Barrage turn the corner and focus his scanner on the detentionaire, with a crew of Eye-Bots in tow; the image was enough to get Lee off the floor and running even as his two friends told him they'd try to keep Barrage away for as long as they could.

Lee was only able to make it around the corner before he was pulled into a classroom and accidentally pushed to the ground in the process. Looking up, he saw the faces of Tina, who gave a small smile, and Brandy, who had her arms crossed and an annoyed expression on her face.

"You okay?" Tina offered a hand to Lee to help him up, which he accepted with a "thanks".

"I hope you realize how much we're risking for your sake here," Despite her attempts to seem aloof, Lee could tell how uncomfortable Brandy was, which alerted him to the fact that Tina and Brandy were in the same room together and not fighting for once.

"Uhhh, sooo, you two...?" Lee gestured towards the two of them, who looked at each other and blushed slightly before Brandy explained the situation.

"We both got a message from your new boyfriend, _which_ b-t-dubs we still need to talk about-"

"He's not my boyfriend!" Lee groaned, "I don't even know how that stuff got on my locker!"

Tina and Brandy shared a glance before Tina tentatively began to speak, "Well, I did think it was a little...er, _bold_ for you, but since your initials were put first I kind of assumed it must have been your idea..."

Finally something clicked in Lee's mind. He slapped his forehead and groaned, "'Top billing'..."

The two girls glanced at each other again as Lee gathered his thoughts. Sighing, Lee explained what Lynch had said on their 'phone rescue mission' before Brad joined the pair.

"I totally forgot about it, I can't believe I didn't realize it sooner." Lee rubbed the temples of his forehead as he berated himself mentally for not making the connection sooner.

"Yeah, I thought you were supposed to be good at all this spy stuff-_ow_!" Tina elbowed Brandy in the side and gave her a hard glare, which the brunette immediately returned.

Sensing an argument was about to take place, Lee decided to redirect the conversation to its original topic, "Uh, so, you said Lynch had messaged you?"

Both of the girls froze for a second longer to stare at each other before turning away and reaching for their phones to bring up the messages.

"It was actually an email with a photo attachment from Lynch's student account. It said to show you the picture with Brandy," Tina opened up the email and showed Lee the photo on the screen; it was of a bumblebee feeding from a pink flower and reminded Lee of the nature commercials they showed on TV.

"Here's mine," Brandy's picture was just as arbitrary as it showed a digital clock on a nightstand.

"How does a bee and an alarm clock explain the writing on my locker?" Was Lynch just trying to mess with him at this point?

"Actually, we think we already know what it means-"

"She means _I_ already know what it means," Tina said, glaring at the other girl, "_She_ wasn't a lot of help."

"Okay, you _toootally_ wouldn't have figured out the bee part if it weren't for me," Brandy sniffed, crossing her arms and lifting her nose just a bit.

"Ugh, okay, it doesn't matter who figured out what because we think we know what the pictures mean. Look," Tina reached out her hand for Brandy's phone and put the device next to her own when it was given to her, "What do you think of when you see the pictures like this?"

Lee squinted at the photos, "Uh, clock bee?"

Brandy rolled her eyes, "Look at the _time_ on the clock."

"...one-thirteen?"

"Exactly!" Tina's voice cracked as she said the word an octave too high and cleared her throat before continuing, "Exactly, one-thirteen bee, get it? Like the _room_ 113B?" Lee stared at her with a blank stare, warranting a sigh from Tina, "Room 113B? People are always being called down to it? I make the announcement almost _every day_?"

Lee stared for another second before the words registered in his brain, "_Ohhh_."

Brandy muttered something about boys and their stupidity while Tina only gave a sad shake her head before continuing.

"_Anyways_," Tina handed Brandy's phone back to her, "We think Lynch wants you to meet him there, probably so he can explain what's going on."

"Let's hope so, class starts in ten minutes and if I can't get Lynch to explain that it was his fault, Barrage'll skin me alive." He'd been able to avoid the cyborg up to this point, but there was no doubt he'd be caught in one of his classes, even if he tried to slip a bathroom pass as soon as he could and hide in a stall until lunch.

"Well, even if he doesn't, I know how to be persuasive enough," Brandy's mood visibly darkened as she spoke, "Especially since he _totally_ ruined my rep with this. He's gonna pay for the amount of kissing-up I'll have to do to stay in the Glamazons."

As Brandy seethed about how embarrassing the whole ordeal had been for her, the only thing Lee could think was that he was glad the Prank had gotten him on her good side.

This also meant that he didn't notice when his phone, which was in his pocket, started rejecting the calls and deleting the texts coming from Biffy, who was trying to explain that he couldn't hack into the phone that had been so painstakingly rescued the day before. The phone eventually lost its cellular network connection and showed a flashing green dot in place of the bars instead...


End file.
